


Moment's Silence

by lucifxcker



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Food Kink, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, No beta we die like lilith, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Reader-Insert, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifxcker/pseuds/lucifxcker
Summary: You're finally getting some peace and quiet in the House of Lamentation. It's just you, your book, and your snack. Until Beel decides he's hungry.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	Moment's Silence

The first four weeks of Hell hadn’t actually been that bad. You hadn’t been maimed, eaten, or unduly harassed. With one of the brothers (usually Mammon) around at all times, there wasn’t any opportunity for danger to strike. 

The real downside was the lack of alone time. 

Someone was always in your space—Asmo carding his fingers through your hair during a movie, Mammon chattering at you from the foot of your bed, or Levi pushing a controller in your hands. At times it felt like you couldn’t get a moment of peace. A plan was hatched to finally get a bit of quiet in the chaotic household. Even Belphie was asleep in the hour before dawn. It was the perfect opportunity. 

Tugging your sleep shirt further down, you crept out of your room and into the kitchen. The cold floors felt unforgiving on your bare feet. You paused at a creak above you. When none of the boys tumbled through the door, you figured it was safe to continue. Down in the drawer marked “HUMAN ONLY” in bright red marker, a container of chocolate-covered strawberries waited. Lucifer hadn’t remarked when you placed them in the shopping cart the day before, but you had been looking forward to this ever since. Book in hand, you sat down on the counter with your snack.

The tome Satan lent you on the Great Celestial War was engrossing, rather than dry as you feared. It helped that it read less like a biblical story and more like a fairytale—the favored son rising up against his father with his brothers at his back. Every so often you flinched when you remembered you knew these people. The Leviathan who commanded the seas against God himself didn’t feel close to the Levi who snuck you mangas he thought you’d like over dinner. Still, for all its disorienting parts, the legend itself drew you in so deep you didn’t hear another walk into the kitchen.

“What’re you doing?” 

You startled, nearly toppling from your perch. Your book tumbled from your hands to the floor. Satan would be livid. Beel steadied you with his hands at your waist. They were warm, far warmer than you would anticipate given how delicate they looked next to the rest of his body. 

“Just getting a snack,” you replied, aware of how his fingers managed to span nearly the length of your sides. Beel hadn’t let go.

“Share with me?” he asked. His eyes, so sad all the time, seemed to glow as he glanced at the strawberry still in your hand. 

You reached up to place the fruit at his lips, drawing back a bit as he bit down. Crumbled chocolate flaked off to fall on your thighs. Beel chased your fingers until he was standing between your dangling legs. His hands dipped further to hold on to your hips. You leaned back, dropping the stem on the counter to grab another. Beel took the opportunity to kneel down and lick the chocolate off of your exposed thighs. Your gasp broke the quiet of the kitchen. 

Beel glanced up from where he knelt on the floor. Whatever he saw in your face made him continue to clean up every fleck of candy from your skin. You closed your eyes, leaning your head against the cabinet behind you. Your hands moved of their own volition to grip the soft hair at the back of his head. Suddenly, Beel nipped lightly. His name escaped your mouth on a sigh.

“Sorry,” he murmured. 

You looked down to watch him drag his nose back and forth across the skin of your inner thigh. It was almost too much in the stillness of the kitchen. You pulled until he stood and wrapped your legs around his waist. He engulfed you completely, one hand on your back, the other still clutching your hip. Then his mouth was against yours.

It felt like being pulled into the undertow: intense and stealing the breath from your lungs. Pressed between Beel and the cabinet, it took every effort to stay quiet as his tongue traced your bottom lip. Far too quickly for you liking, he pulled away. You leaned back wondering what the  _ hell _ could have made him stop. 

“I wasn’t done,” he said, glancing back down to your thighs. His eyes were earnest, though the blush stealing across his face betrayed his shyness. “May I?” 

“Yes, please,” you breathed out. The permission barely left your mouth before he dropped down again. 

It was different from before. Where Beel had been gentle minutes ago, he was suddenly zealous in his ministrations. When you gasped his name, he pulled you closer by your hips. Surely, there couldn’t be anything left on you at this rate, but Beel continued to kiss and lick up your thighs. Those startlingly purple eyes flicked up to yours when his mouth reached the bottom of your shorts. Your enthusiastic nod let him reach up to pull the soft cotton down and away from you completely, leaving you bare to the frigid air. 

You weren’t left any time to worry about the cold, as your legs were quickly held open for Beel to begin giving the new parts of you he could reach the same treatment as your thighs. Your startled moan only encouraged his fanatical mouth. One of your hands reached down to grasp hard in his hair while the back of the other pressed against your lips to keep quiet. A less than gentle bite on the inside of your thigh threw that plan out of the window as a soblike gasp left you. 

“Beel, please,” you begged, heedless of waking the others at this point. He acted like a man starved by the fervor of his mouth on you. 

In response, he slipped one finger between his lips, only to pull it out and press it into you. The extra simulation only drew more pleading as the pleasure built. You repeated his name like a prayer as the crest of the exaltation washed over you. Beel worked you through the high, placing a gentle kiss against your hip when you finally stopped shaking. 

From his position on the floor, Beel looked up at you. “Was that okay?” 

You laughed, still a bit rattled from the aftershocks. “More than. Come here.”

He stood to lean into your kiss. All of your energy was gone, but you couldn’t let yourself detach from him just yet. Your  _ pressing _ concern was making itself quite evident against your still bare skin. Not letting your lips leave his, you snaked one hand between your bodies to wrap around him. Beel’s breath stuttered as his hips moved towards your hand. You broke the kiss to look at him, quirking an eyebrow. He pushed down the waistband of his pajamas and leaned further into your hand. 

The demon was nearly vibrating with need. His hands clutched your ass tightly, almost painfully. Even desperate to feel you, he was still careful not to cause any hurt. You teased a bit at his head, relishing in the groan that earned you. Your hand moved down to grasp the thick shaft of him and stop actually torturing the man. You moved quickly, knowing it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge at this rate.

“Please,” begged Beel. “Please let me–”

That was a new turn. Now wanting to draw it out a bit, you waited to respond until he rested his head in your neck and whimpered. “You may.” 

Beel bit down on your neck as he came, your name somewhere in the moan that emanated from his chest. He shuddered against you, completely undone. In the once quiet of the kitchen, both of your panting filled the room. You drew him into an embrace.

“Thank you,” he whispered into your hair. Your fingers traced up and down his spine while you waited for his shaking to subside. 

“That was perfect.” Your praise lit up his eyes, as he pulled away to look at you. 

Beel’s shy smile returned, fingers lightly rubbing circles against your hips. “Can we finish the box in your room? I’m still hungry.” 

He was going to be the death of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yah so this is the first smut I've written? Look, idk, but this game has taken over my brain. Any advice on tagging works so they get attention here would be much appreciated. I've got other lemons in the queue, but they still have to be finished. Ty for making it this far <3


End file.
